


Lo que más quieras, pero no te vayas/  Whatever you want most, but don't go.

by Darkmiss01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lost Love, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Suicide Notes, The Lost Incident (Yu-Gi-Oh), What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmiss01/pseuds/Darkmiss01
Summary: ¿Acaso el doctor Kogami y su hijo se encargaron de él antes de que pudiera salvarlo?¿Donde estas? ¿Porque no lo encuentra?,Porque siente que llegó demasiado tarde para salvarlo.Porque tiene el presentimiento de que perdió en esta guerra.~~Colección de drabbles ~~Continuación de drabble "Justicia" de la colección "Erasé una vez"
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken





	1. Yume

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Saludos. Es la primera vez que público en Ao3, aunque admito que me gustaría publicar en ingles, pero tendrán que esperar dado que estoy estudiando el idioma y mi inglés todavía no es muy bueno. Espero que sea de su agrado.

### [1] _ **Yume**_

_—vete, No te acerques. Déjame —Le dice un niño, mientras corre sobre el mar de oscuridad que ambos estaban._

_Era tan común la oscuridad en la vida de Yusaku que la veía como una vieja conocida, sin embargo no sabía como explicar ese presentimiento que lo tarcoma. Que domina su instinto y le dice que lo siguiera, que no lo perdía de vista al niño estaba al frente de él._

_Lo siguió con todos sus fuerzas pero por alguna razón no lograba alcanzarlo. Aun cuando el niño se detenía y le gritaba que no lo siguiera que lo dejará en paz. Yusaku corria detrás de él para darle alcance_

_Poco a poco todo su alrededor comienza a tener color y forma. Era una especie de colina con una vista increíble al mar y que por alguna forma o razón estaba presente el fenómeno de stardus Road_

_Ambos llegar a la punta del risco y el infante termina por encarar. Yusaku se sorprende cuando al frente de él está una versión suya, antes que pasará todo el incidente Lost._

_El rostro llego de lágrimas y los mocos escurrido manchaban su rostro. Se escuchan pequeños jadeos por parte del pequeño Yusaku que, con mucho esfuerzo, trataba de tranquilizarse. Se limpia con la manga de la sudadera y finalmente lo mira a los ojos a su versión adulta._

_—Es tu culpa.—dice—no lo lograste, lo perdiste— El menor se deja caer del risco sin que Yusaku pueda detenerlo._

Yusaku se levanta sobresaltado. Entre jadeos y las gotas de sudor su vista se adapta a la oscuridad de la habitación. Desde la pared se podía ver que apenas y había podido dormir un par de horas y y aun faltaba para que saliera el sol 

Era inevitable que pudiera volver a reconciliar el sueño, por lo que esperaría acostado sobre la cama a que salga el sol. Apenas cierra los ojos y regresa aquella voz que le da la sensación de que por algún lado lo había escuchado. Su mente le estaba jugando una cruel broma, no podía desprenderse de la sensación de que tenía que recordar, pero al mismo tiempo lo bloqueaba. 

¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota original. 

Hola de nuevo. 

Aquí esta un mini proyecto autoimpuesto, ahora que tengo de regreso mi compu, la buena noticia es que todos los documentos no se dañaron, por lo que quise traer esta pequeña serie de Drabbles que había estado trabajando. 

espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos la próxima. Chao. 

Nota para AO3

Historia subida originalmente en Wattpad. Toda es de mi autoria. Si de casualidad la vez en otra plataforma, entonces es plagio. 

Perfil de wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/user/Darkmiss01


	2. Preguntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus visitas. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

—¿Estas seguro lo que dices Kusanagi?

—Así es-dice el joven de cabellos color morado y ojos gris, rápidamente -Los caballeros dejaron de aparecer últimamente. SOL a anuncido la eliminación de ellos.

—Pues no se sorprendería—señala el pequeño monigote oscuro, que se asoma el disco de duelo del joven peliazul.—Luego de ese duelo contra Revolver. Dudo que puedan volvernos a atacar. 

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Pues...luego de aquel duelo con el líder de los caballeros, cuando recuperamos mis datos. Playmaker-sama me pidio que inyectara ese virus en los datos de Revolver, cuando comí su brazo

—¿Yusaku?—Exclama Kusagani hacia el joven peliazul que no había pasado de comer el perro caliente

—Ese virus todavía estaba en pruebas, no tenía derecho para usarlo, áun. 

—¿Por que te preocupas?—dice con indiferencia.—Después de todo tenemos todo lo que necesitamos saber. 

—Yusaku...

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Kogami-kun ya no este en nuestras vidas. 

—Pero aun no sabemos cual fue el propósito del incidente hace 10 años. 

—¿Acaso importa?

—¿Creí que estabas interesado en buscar respuesta?

—Claro que quiero encontrarlas, pero que mejor que deshacernos de todo el legado del Doctor Kogami una vez por todas.


	3. Ira

Se remueve sobre la cama antes de levantarse y jadear rápidamente buscando un poco de aire. 

Nuevamente una pesadilla había irrumpido el poco descanso que podía conseguir. Ai ni Roboppy estaban cerca para verlo en ese estado, y lo agradece. No quería que nadie lo viera, al menos no está noche.

Maldice su suerte y espera algunos segundos para que su corazón deje de latir desesperadamente.

Cuando finalmemte todo esta tranquilo, se incorpora y camina hacia el escritorio, enciende la maquina, quien rápidamente le muestra todo el informe que habían conseguido aquella vez que indigaron la base de SOL, Nombres y fotos de aquellos que participaron en ese experimentos, pero sus ojos se enfocan en una imagen. Aquel que planeo todo esto e hizo que detuvo su tiempo.

Toca la foto y se abre una nueva pestaña. Esta vez se observa la del doctor Kiyoshi Kogami en compañía de un niño, su hijo Ryoken Kogami, con una sonrisa que demostraba inocencia en sus fasiones.

Que mentira.

La furia corre por sus venas en solo imaginar como este hombre había podido ver a su hijo de frente y sonreir, mientras otros niños los tenía torturando día y noche en una habitación. Como estos dos tenian una vida ideal, mientras el no puede dormir sin tener miedo a regresar a ese espacio.

-Maldito-grita hacia la foto de la pantalla - tu padre y tú arruinaron mi vida. Te odio. Espero que mueras.

\- ¿Yusaku?- La voz de Ai lo detiene. El pequeño monigote sobresalía de su disco y lo mira preocupado.-¿Acaso estas bien?

-Si, mucho mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
